User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve and Mixed Female Jesse finally meets Issumer
(Mixed Female) Jesse/Jessie: (Yes, thee mixed femalee one, man i call lol her Jessie!½....) *She and Steve stop outside the costumer's house* I can't wait to see the look of the costumer's face! *Rings doorbell* Issumer: Yeah? Jessie: Congratulations, sir. Your Cake is here! :3 Ehehe! Issumer: Wow, Thanks! I've been dying for one of these. It... *Brief Pause* Where's my drink? Jessie: *Confused* What drink? Issumer: *In an angry tone* >:( My Mr. Drink? My diet Dr. Crafty? Don't tell me you forgot my drink! Jessie: *Checks some lot lots k of through the order* But, you didn't order any... Issumer: *Yelling* HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT THIS SON IS CAKE WITHOUT MY DRINK?! >:( ALSO I NEWD MY DRINK AND CAKE AT THE SAME TIME TO MAKE YOUTUBE VIDEOS TO MAKE FUN OF STUPID PERSONS! ALSO SINCE YOU ARE STUPID TO EVEN MR. ME NOW.... I WILL USE YOU! >:( AND YOU WILL BE SO DEAD! >:) Jessie: But... But... *Tears starts falling/rolling down her face* Issumer: DIDN'T YOU EVER REALLY THEN ONCE THINK OF THE CUSTOMER?! *Throws the every pieces of the cake now at Jessie's face* YOU CALL YOURSELF A XD DELIVERY BOY?! >:) WELL I AIN'T BUYING! *Slams door. Right 4 Now Jessie goews over to Steve, smiling and trying to not cry for reeally can yeah*.... Steve: :/ Girl? Girl? It's okay. Girl? *Jessie drops the cake peices quee eh is even preety sob some every part, falls over, starts sobbing, and she is licking her tears on ground* Hey, Girl?... *Steve gets angry, grabs the cake pieces and makes it look nice again, stomps towards the Customer's house and pounds on thee door* Issumer: Man, some stupid maroon! *Answers the door, still angry* ANOTHER ONE? Look, I told your little friend I ain't paying for that!§½ Steve: *Issumer's point of view* Well, this one's on the housee! >:( *Slams tghee cake in Issumer's face, knocking him out! Is he dead? Idk but Issumer's lesson served!....* Jessie: *Still crying* Looow.... ;( *Sob* Did he.... Change his.... Mind? Steve: *Smugly* He sure did. Ate even these eh all the whole thing in one bite. >:) Jessie: *Stops crying* No drink? :/ Steve: Eh.... Nah. Now take me home. :D *Jumps in their minecart* Jessie: Are you kidding? :D We have just enough time to make it back to work. *Backs in the minecart right too and where is they are actually instantly now at Notch's House* Steve: Work? :D.... D: *Screen cuts to black* K XD Can we just say that i.... Oh, my aching BLOCKS! D: Sigh darn.... *They both steps in Notch's house* Steve: Stupid gross house! Notch: Well was ew.... ½.... Steve? Cool i did saw wghat you ddid... And i am proud of ya Steve you was very nice there! Jessie: Yes, thx to you i feel better.... *Kisses Steve in cheek* Steve:.... *Blushes* Naw.... Hehehe! :3 Notch: *Winks and thumbs up at Steve* Steve: *Does back* *They both get's out* Jessie: And ya sure he eat the cake againn? Steve: YYes, Jessie, eh is true of course right uh he did.... Jessie: Thx for standing up again, Steve! You are my hero.... Steve: Nah, it was nothing! Hehe.... Oh heh.... * Gettin' a sword is what Dr. Lukas does now* Dr. Lukas: Eh? So.... There's another Feemale Jesse even i can torture now! *Sneakz behind Jessie eh but howe easy Steve is there too* Steve: Eh hh er very sounds that but i.... *Does dat see Dr. Lukas* Jessie: GASPS! What's the matter? Steve: EW! JESSE! LOOK OUT! Jessie: *Sees Dr: Lukas* AH! Leave me alonee Evil Dr. Rat! Dr. Lukas: EXCUSE ME? >:( That's It! *Is prepare to kill...* Steve: >:( <:...( NO! YAAAH! >:D *Punches Dr. Lukas and he flies to the sky lol* Jessie: GASPS! Steve.... That.... Was.... AWESOME! Dude! :D Steve: Ikr? Thx! ½ >< Jessie: Np and thx for saving me again tho.... Steve: Nah np! Jessie: Sure we zee it? Steve:.... Wut? Jessie: Sigh nvm lol well.... *Picks up a cookie and prepares to eat it but Steve notice* *Slowly approaches the cookie to her mouth* Steve: JESSIE! Give meee that! *Grabs the cookie, stomps on it, takes the flamethrower and burna, pulls a gun and starts shooting the cookie in the ground* I can't believe how easy it is in this planet to get cookies. *Puts the gun and flamethrower in his T-Shirt with the other guns and weapons and angrily looks at Jessie* Jessie: DUDE! Dude, Steve what was that for then? I was about to eat the cookie, ;( You wanted dat too? You should ask me.... Steve: *Facepalm* Well, sigh it yah then is tho isn't in this way i is meaning is sigh this is a yees a YouuTube Video where WHITE Female Jesse or Jenny eh is calling her so.... Ei Sigh, Eight times or idk i checck i thought it was you ohew thank god it wasn't, Jessie and yes ikr just watch this videeo!! *After "Jesse's Big Hunger" or "The Endless Hunger" By Issumer who i teached a lesson for making fun of Jesse and eh gang....* Jessie: Right so XD XD Rlly i know sad i should not eat cookies lik that good point friend! :D Steve: :) np, Jessie! Jessie: Eh is i love eh ya Steve! :D Steve: I love ya too, Jessie! :D *They both kiss ending* *THE END!* Who liked it? I for sure did oh pal heh rlly!.... Category:Blog posts